Maling !
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Wow kaito nyasar dikonoha .. Maaf yg kemaren kacau gegara ffn ndiri :3


PENCURI?

Genre: Humor,action,thriller dikit,horror dikit.

Warning: OOC ( OUT OF CHARACTER)

Summary:

Kalau biasanya konoha diserang para Ninja-ninja hebat dari luar desa,kali ini warga konoha akan menghadapi seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam mencuri. Hingga tak ada yang mampu menangkap nya hingga saat ini. Masa sih? Kok bisa? Kapan-kapan ninja dikalahin ama pencuri? Penasaran bukan. Hehehe yuk kita liat ke TKP…

" Ino,hari sudah malam cepat tutup toko nya!" Ujar ibu ino dari dalam rumahnya.

"Baik ibu" Balas Ino dengan wajah nya yang kecut kemudian memasukan kembali uang hasil hari ini kedalam laci dibawa kasir.

Setelah mengunci pintu laci Ino bergegas pergi kepintu masuk,tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan putih melewati Ino seperti angin,Ino terkejut lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"A-apa itu?" Ucap ino tertatih,namun tak ada apapun selain meja dan tanaman miliknya yang masih tersusun rapi disana.

"Mungkin hanya firasatku saja" Ucap Ino kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Kreeteekk-"

Muncul suara aneh dari belakang ino,sekali lagi Ino menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang.

"Siapa itu?" Kali ini Ino merasa kesal,ia yakin ada seseorang dibalik meja. Ia pun menghampiri meja kasir lalu memeriksa kolong meja nya dari depan.

"E-eh tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Lirih Ino lalu saling menggosok-gosokan kedua lengannya pada pundaknya.

"Jangan-jangan… Ada hantu disini?" Seru Ino kemudian menjadi ketakutan ditempat.

Kreettt….

Pintu laci tempat penyimpanan uang hasil penjualan toko Ino terbuka,dan isinya

"KOSONG ! " Seru Ino,kemudian dia terlunjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang lama kemudian terdengar suara lelaki dari atas kepalanya.

"Oh maaf mengejutkanmu nona,tapi penghasilan kalian hari ini cukup banyak"

Ino mendongak kan kepalanya,terlihat seorang lelaki berpakaian serba putih sambil menaiki skateboard yang dapat terbang karena memiliki mesin jet dan memakai topi putih,dibagian kanan matanya terdapat kacamata bening dan ditangan kanannya tertenteng kantung yang berisi uang penghasilan Toko Ino hari ini.

"PENCURRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" Teriak ino sekencang-kencangnya,pria itu melarikan diri dengan melewati pintu toko Ino yang belum tertutup,dan pencuri itu pun melesat keangkasa. Semua warga yang mendengar teriakan ino segera berkumpul.

"Mana pencuri nya,mana?" Seru Kiba sambil menoleh kiri-kanan.

"Bodoh,kau terlambat ! " Ketus ino sambil melempar vas bunga pada kiba.

"Awas ada serangan mendadak Akamaru ! " Seru Kiba sambil menghindar.

"Auu….." Auman Akamaru tiba-tiba menghilang.

"A..u..u..u.." Gerang Akamaru karena saat ini dia tersedak oleh pot bunga menyumpal mulutnya.

"Wah rupanya kecepatan gerakan Ino sudah bertambah ya" Ucap Kiba dengan polosnya,sementara Ino menjadi Sweetdrop karena kasihan melihat Akamaru dibiarkan begitu saja oleh karena kebodohan Kiba.

KEESOKAN HARINYA DIRUANG HOKAGE

"Apa rupanya seperti ini?" Tsunade memberikan selembar foto pada Ino.

"Ah,iya benar ini dia,wah ternyata dia cukup tampan juga ya?" Respon Ino tersebut membuat teman-temannya pada jatuh ditempat. Naruto yang lagi diatap terpaksa jatuh mencium lantai.

"Naruto kenapa kau jatuh dari atap? Apa kau pikir kau itu bidadari hah?" Sakura segera saja mencekik dan menjitak Naruto habis-habisan. Ino,Sai,Kiba dan Tsunade hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Namanya adalah Kaito Kid,dia pencuri yang sangat terkenal disemua Negara" Ketus Tsunade.

"Semua Negara? Sehebat itu kah dia?" Sahut Sai.

"Ya,sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menangkapnya karena dia pencuri yang sangat jenius dan teliti disetiap aksinya" Jelas Tsunade lagi.

Semua yang hadir memberikan ekspresi terkejut.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu ijin kan aku menangkap nya Nenek Tsunade" Seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dengar dulu penjelasan hokage dasar bodoh! " Sakura member jitakan terbaiknya lagi pada Naruto.

"A… a.. baik" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah Ino,Sai,Sakura,Naruto,Kiba dan Akamaru kalian kuberikan misi untuk menangkap Kaito Kid,Cepat laksanakan" Titah Sang Hokage.

"Baik" Jawab mereka dengan kompak.

Lalu mereka pun keluar dari ruangan hokage,satu persatu mereka melihat foto Kaito untuk mengenali rupanya.

"Lalu kita akan mulai darimana?" Sahut Kiba.

"Percuma jika kita mencarinya,dia pandai melarikan diri" Jawab Sai.

"Benar juga" Sahut ino.

"Kita akan pasang umpan" Ucap Sakura,semua menoleh serempak kepadanya.

SIANG HARINYA

"RAMEN SETENGAH HARGA,AYO SILAKAN BELI" Seru paman ichiraku dengan toa putih menjajakan ramennya.

Semua yang mendengar menjadi bersemangat untuk membeli dan kedai itu pun cepat dipenuhi pembeli yang mengantri.

"Wah kedai itu ramai sekali ya,pasti hari ini uang yang dihasilkan banyak" Ucap seseorang dari balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Dari pagi sampai sore Kedai ramen ichiraku masih saja kebanjiran pembeli yang seperti nya hampir seluruh warga konoha membelinya. Bahkan orang-orang dari luar Negara sepeti Gaara,Hachibi dan Orochimaru dan semua anggota AKATSUKI pun ikut mengantri membeli ramen dihari ini.

"Baiklah terimakasih ya Pein-sama,nanti kembali ya" Ucap paman Ichiraku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada pria berambut orange tersebut.

"Pasti,jangan lupa bonus sake nya juga ya" Ucap Pein lalu menegak lagi botol sake yang ada ditangannya. Sementara dimarkas Akatsuki..

"Konan,kemana pein kok belum pulang juga?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Tumben kau Tanyain tentang tuh orang,biasa nya kau cuek,jangan bilang kalau kau kangen padanya,hahaha" Seru hidan dari balik pintu markas.

"Eh,aku bukan ngengangenin dia,tapi aku ngengagenin ATM ku,kalau sampai dia gadai bagaimana? Walau isi nya punya 5ribu kan kartu nya lumayan." Kakuzu mengakhiri kata-katanya setelah melihat teman-temannya sudah pada tidur.

KEMBALI KEKONOHA..

"Ayah,jangan lupa menutup toko"

"Entah sebentar lagi,ayah sedang menghitung uang" Balas paman Ichiraku.

Buuuusshhhhhhhhh….

Angin bertiup kencang sampai menerbangkan semua uang milik paman Ichiraku kemana-mana.

"U-uangku" ucap si paman sambil memunguti uangnya,namun tiba-tiba semua uang itu hilang dalam sekejap dan munculah seorang pria berdiri didepannya sambil mengipas-kipas uang hasil penjualan hari ini kearahnya.

"Uang ini ditanganku,berarti ini sekarang jadi milikku" Ucap pria itu,lalu ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Berhenti disana Kaito Kid ! " Tiga kunai mengarah pada Kaito,Kaito segera mundur beberapa langkah.

Lalu munculah 6 sosok didepan Kaito.

"Oh rupanya ninja konoha ya.." Ekor mata Kaito memperhatikan wajah-wajah mereka lalu berhenti pada satu orang,kaito membuka sayap buatannya lalu melesat maju mendekati sakura.

"Ce-cepat sekali" Lirih Ino.

"Hay manis" Ucap Kaito pada Sakura. Sakura sedikit kaget hingga pipinya memerah.

"Jangan pernah menggoda sakura kau pencuri ulung !" Seru Naruto sambil bersiap menghantam kepala Kaito dengan tangannya.

Kaito hanya mengangkat tangannya tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah terpental hingga menabrak pohon.

"Naruto !" Seru Kiba lalu menghampiri Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri.

"A-apa mungkin dia menggunakan jurus yang sama seperti yang digunakan pein" Ucap Naruto tertatih sambil berusaha berdiri kembali.

"Aku bukan Ninja seperti kalian,tapi aku adalah orang yang lebih pintar dari kalian" Ujar Kaito,lalu ia menoleh lagi pada sakura.

"Bagaimana manis,apa kau mau jalan dengan ku malam ini? " Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun membalas senyuman Kaito.

"Kaito" Ucap sakura,ia masih tersenyum manis.

"Iya manis?" Jawab Kaito juga sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan.. Pernah PANGGIL AKU MANISSSSSSS ! " Seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi mengerikan,lalu tangannya pun ia hantamkan ke wajah Kaito,tentu saja itu adalah jurus Shannaro andalannya.

"Bugh .. ! Bugh.. ! " Kaito terpental jauh,sayap buatannya hancur lebur dan wajah nya pun bonyok seketika.

Semua yang melihatnya hanya terperangah,sementara Sakura sibuk membersihkan darah yang melekat ditangannya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Kaito Kid,kau akan dikirim ke penjara dan dikurung selama-lamanya karena kejahatan yang selama ini kau perbuat" Ucap Tsunade,ia berdiri didepan Kaito yang tubuhnya telah diikat kuat bahkan sampai dipasang segel peledak jika dia mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Kaito hanya diam,ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah bawa dia sekarang juga !" Perintah Tsunade pada dua pengawalnya.

"Baik,kami permisi" Koor mereka berdua. Lalu dua pengawal itu mengiring Kaito keluar ruangan.

"Ah akhirnya desa ini aman juga" Sahut Ino sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Benarkah itu nona?" Sahut seseorang dari balik jendela.

"KAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTTOOOOOOOOOOO KIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ! " Seru mereka semua.

~FIN


End file.
